A mobile terminal has hardware and software characteristics. Profile information of the mobile terminal can be dynamically changed in use after initial shipment due to, e.g., a download of an application program or an installation of a new peripheral unit.
The profile information of the mobile terminal can be used by servers for providing a highly effective service to the mobile terminal. Accordingly, effective management of the profile information has become more critical with diversification of mobile terminals in recent years, and thus new management approaches are necessary.
However, conventional profile information management for a mobile terminal has been performed on the basis of static profile information. That is, only initial profile information of the mobile terminal provided at the time of shipment is managed in the server. Furthermore, the mobile terminal itself cannot manage dynamic profile information that results from changes made by the user to the initial profile information during utilization. Hence, various changes in profile information of the mobile terminal cannot be handled in an effective and adaptive manner.